


The Many Sides of Attraction

by brelovescats



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers struggle with relationships and handling attraction.</p><p>*Especially Pietro/Clint and Thor/Loki*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Clint (FINALLY) makes a move on Natasha while (JEALOUS) Pietro and the rest of the Avengers watch.

Clint watches as the Lakers make another basket. He's not even paying attention. He's trying to ignore her. It's a losing battle. He knows that he'll look at her and not be able to stop himself.

"Nat?" She stops brushing her hair and turns to look at Clint with a bored expression. Clint freezes and awkwardly rubs his neck. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes to find Natasha's face so close that their noses are slightly brushing against. 

"Yes,Clint?" She says it slow so it's sweet yet alluring. Clint gulps and before he loses the courage-Clint kisses her. She gasps. She didn't expect him to kiss like this. He isn't kissing her rough and hard like her ex boyfriends have. He's kissing like he loves her.

He moves hesitantly as if making sure she's fine with this. He kisses slow and sweet. It makes Natasha sigh and melt into the kiss. She puts her hand on the back of his neck and brings him closer to her. He lets her manhandle him into the angle that she wants,and lets her take control of the kiss.

She kisses him hard like he'll leave her any minute. She's so used to people taking away her loved ones that the instinct comes like an old friend. 

Clint eases back slowly. Nat pulls away too. She pecks his lips a couple more times like she can't help herself. Clint marvels in her beauty and this sudden show of affection. Usually, Natasha is a stone wall of suppressed emotions and feelings,but right now she's a rainbow- showing all her colors.

The rest of the Avengers walk in and Clint feels himself tense up. Tony spits out his coffee. Bruce immediately starts to meditate. Thor coughs once before muttering something about visiting Loki,and flies out of the house through the glass door that leads to a balcony. Wanda smirks at them like she knew,Pietro looks beyond furious and Steve looks like he might faint.

Natasha just laughs and fists the collar of Clint's shirt. He sighs into her mouth as she slips her tongue into his mouth. He forgets about Tony,Wanda and Pietro still being in the room and pins her body against the couch. She lets out a surprised noise and wraps her arms around his neck.

When Natasha moans out once,that snaps Tony out of it.

"What the fuck?!?!" They just continue to make out though. Tony heads down to the lab,dragging a fainted Captain down with him for 'practical reasons'. Wanda leaves to read more of this American classic called "The Hunger Games" and Pietro leaves in a flash,trying to run off the feeling of jealousy.

"That should of been my kiss!" He yells before seeing two bright lights in front of him speeding towards him.


	2. Hospitalization and Awkward Shows of Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha kisses Clint in front of Pietro...AGAIN.
> 
> Pietro wakes up.
> 
> The fairies do something simple yet nice for Pietro when they see he's upset over it.

Pietro watches as the lights get closer and closer. He speeds out of the way when he sees what they are. 'They can't be. I must be insane.' He thinks. The fairies,WHAT THE FUCK?!,fly close to him. When Pietro hesitantly opens his hands so his palms are exposed, they land gently. The fairies are similar in size,but that's the only thing. One is red and emits a red glow around his or her body and is wearing a dress of sorts. The other is blue and emits a blue glow around his or her body while wearing a poncho and shorts. Neither are wearing shoes however. The fairies start fighting and Pietro watches,unsure of what he should do. Ever since Wanda brought him back to life after he died in front of Clint and the new Avengers in training visited Asgard,Pietro and Wanda realized that there are more than humans on this world so this sudden discovery doesn't scare him that much.

"HEY!" Pietro yells,uncertain if that's the wisest move right now. The fairies stop fighting and stare up at him with quivering bottom lips. Pietro's eyes widen as he realizes what is about to happen.

"No! Wait. I'm sorry!" The fairies start crying. Their cries are so silent to Pietro,but that doesn't mean Pietro doesn't feel a huge amount of guilt. He sighs. He looks around for something to carry the fairies in when he finds a bowler hat lying down on the forest ground. Pietro picks up the awful looking bowler hat and places the crying fairies into it. He clutches the hat upside down and holds onto it tightly as he begins to run to the Avengers Tower. Pietro hurries to find the Avengers as the fairies cry louder and seem to be getting more upset by the second. But that's understandable seeing as they have just been going over a million miles per second while crying against their will.

When Pietro finally finds his comrades turned friends (plus awesome twin sister), he collapses onto the floor. He blacks out. The last thing he sees before everything blurs to complete black is twin sized fairies sitting on his nose as they cry for him and the Avengers asking him what's wrong,not helping him in any way at all.

X

When Pietro opens his eyes,he expects the fairies to be there along with Wanda, asking what happened. He did not in any way at all possible expect to see Clint Barton,boyfriend of Natasha Romanov not him mind you, sitting in front of him. Clint gives him an awkward look when he notices Pietro's awake.

Natasha walks into the room,and once she notices how Pietro and Clint are staring at each other,she kisses Clint. Clint hums in surprise and kisses her hard. Pietro pulls the fairies close to his chest. They fly up to his ears and yell comforting words,because they are so small their words are like whispers to him so only Pietro hears. When Natasha pulls away,Clint is dazed and tired. He leaves with Natasha and Pietro is left all alone.

The fairies poke his cheeks.

Well...Not entirely alone.


End file.
